I Thought You Said Always And Forever
by gem9797
Summary: Nathan and Haley are young and deeply in love but what happens when he oes to war? Will they stick together or will it all fall apart. Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Okaydoke this is my new story. I wasn't planning on posting this for a while but then i thought of all my lovely dedicated readers and thought I would give you all an early xmas pressie so enjoy! (How about you give me one and send us a review?)**

* * *

"Promise you'll come back to me?"

Haley stood wrapped in Nathans arms. He was holding on to her waist tightly while she had her arms wrapped over his shoulders as she leant back as to get a better view of her boyfriend's face. They were standing at the train station, wishing the moment he had to step on the train wouldn't come.

"I promise." He kissed her tenderly on the lips again.

"And you will stay in touch?" she gently stroked his cheek.

"I will call whenever possible and write whenever I can't call."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

They were both distracted by the final boarding call for Nathan's train. Haley looked at him, tears brimming in her eyes. She hugged him tightly again.

"Come home safely, I love you." She whispered in his ear.

"I'm coming home to you Haley James safely and more in love with you than I am now, if that's even possible .I promise. Always and forever remember. "

Nathan leaned down and kissed Haley passionately, putting all of his feelings into that one kiss. They pulled away reluctantly, both breathless, and stared into each other's eyes. Nathan squeezed Haley's hand before slowly walking away letting it fall between them. Haley watched in agony as the love of her life left her to go and serve his country. But she knew she would see him again. There was no alternative.

* * *

**Around two years later...**

'Hey babe, are you packed?'

'Yeah, just need to grab a couple things then we can go.'

'Are you sure you want to do this?'

'Yeah, it's time to go home.'

'Okay, I love you Nathan.'

'I love you too Rachel.'

* * *

**What do you think? Any predictions? Tell me! :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey so I decided to post again, Due to it being the weekend I will try and get a bit of writing done but I'm really busy so no promises.. Thanks for the reviews- In regards to Violets: This is not a re-write. I have never read a story like this but there could be one similar, However the ideas I have seem quite different from what you said so hopefully you will enjoy it, if you continue to read it which I hope you do! Anyway enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

'Hales are you ready?'

'No'

'Come on hales, we have to go'

'I don't want him to leave me'

'Hales he'll be coming back soon'

'Where have I heard that before?'

'Hales its nothing like that. Come on, you need to say by to James, he'll be gutted if you don't.'

'Fine I'm coming, let's go to the airport.'

'I love you baby, I'll see you soon okay, have fun.' Haley kissed him one last time before watching him disappear through the gates. Tears continued to slide down her face and Brooke pulled her into a comforting hug.

'I hate saying goodbye' she whispered through her tears.

'I know you do honey, it's all going to be o- oh my god' Brooke stopped midsentence.

Haley looked up and saw her friend's ghost white complexion.

'Brooke are you okay?' when her friend didn't respond she turned to see what had caused this sudden change.

When she saw him she froze. All her nerves tingled and her heart went crazy, rapidly jumping, trying to break free of her skin. Her body trembled and her eyes filled with new tears yet her body stayed rooted to the ground. His raven black hair was ruffled and misplaced, there was stubble evident on his face and his eyes were still shining blue. His muscles could be seen from under his tight fitting T-shirt and looked even more defined from when she last saw him. Her eyes travelled over his body several times until she finally uttered his name.

'Nathan' it was shaky and quiet but it was there, like he was.

The love of her life was standing a few feet from her, a few steps and she could touch him, but something stopped her. That something was a tall, slim redhead that had draped her body over his. And he wasn't pushing away. She stroked his arm then planted a large kiss on his mouth. The sight Haley saw next truly broke her heart. He responded, kissing back, tangling his hands in her hair. It should have been her, but it wasn't. She didn't know how but she managed to take a few shaky steps towards him feeling Brookes grip on her disappear.

'N…Nathan' she spoke through the tears.

'Um yeah?' he said distractedly at the blonde. He was slightly miffed she had interrupted him and his girlfriend and wasn't afraid to show it. 'Can I help you?' he spoke edgily annoyed she was just staring at him, but then it clicked. She must have known him before he left to go to war.

'Look sorry but no offence I don't remember you, anyway I've got to get going, maybe I'll see you around.' With that he walked away leaving a distraught Haley behind.

'Hales, what happened? Why did he walk away?' Brooke rushed up to her.

'No offence I don't remember you'

'What?' Brooke asked confused.

'He doesn't remember me…

* * *

**What did you think?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyy all, I'm back! Thanks for all the reviews, follows etc**.

**I want to just say RIP to everyone that was involved in the school tradgedy in Conneticut. I'm from Scotland and don't know much about what has happened but my deepest sympathies to all those involved or affected. It is such an awful thing. Now they are now angels looking over us. 3**

* * *

'He doesn't remember me…. How can he not remember me? Brooke what is going on! ?'

'It's okay Haley; it's going to be okay'

'It's not Brooke! Everyday people have told me it would all work out…that things would be okay but they have never ever been okay because of him! He is meant to be dead Brooke! I accepted it, I've tried to move on and then he's just walked back here claiming he doesn't know me, how can everything be okay Brooke. How!' Brooke was unable to respond to Haley's meltdown so just hugged her and hoped that soon she would calm down.

When they received a phone call saying Nathan was missing in action and presumably dead everyone had spent weeks trying to console Haley. She was truly heartbroken, insisting that he wasn't dead but overtime she accepted the fact he was gone and eventually moved on. When James came into their lives it was the first time in a long while they had seen Haley happy again. But now Nathan has come home and things were about to get a whole lot more complicated.

* * *

'Karen's café, this is it' Rachel said smiling at her boyfriend.

'Okay lets go in, I wonder how they are going to react.'

The couple walked into the café and up to the counter where they saw a woman working. She had curly brown hair and her back was turned towards them. Once they were sat at the counter Rachel coughed and spoke to get her attention.

'Excuse me?' she said politely.

'Sorry about that' Karen said turning around, eyes firmly on the notepad in her hand. 'What can I get yo-'Karen froze as she looked up.

'I think she knows you' Rachel whispered to Nathan.

'Nathan is that really you?' Karen asked with tears in her eyes and her hands gripping tightly to the countertop.

'Em yeah, Karen is it?' Karen nodded while looking completely confused.

'Hold on one minute Nathan, LUCAS!' Karen yelled slightly scaring Nathan and Rachel.

Lucas ran out from the kitchen. 'Are you okay'

'Not really. Your brothers here.'

Lucas looked to where his mom was looking and spotted Nathan.

'Nate, you're alive?' his voice was wavering.

'Can we talk?'

'Sure let's sit here' Luke pointed towards a booth.

'So what happened to you man? We were told you were dead, what's going on?'

'Em basically I and my team were out on a march. We were hit pretty badly, everyone else… they didn't make it, and I was barely alive when they found me a few days later. I don't remember it but somehow I managed to crawl to a nearby base that wasn't ours. It took me a few days and when they found me I was completely out of it. I soon fell into a coma and me and my clothes were so burnt up they couldn't ID me. When I woke up a few months later I couldn't remember anything. They told me I have a good bout of memory loss. All I knew was my name. Rachel was my nurse and she did a lot of work and finally found my record. It told me that this was my home and you were my family I guess. It took a while until I was well enough to come here but now I am. I guess that's it.'

Lucas was shocked hearing all aspects of what had happened. He had finally accepted that he was gone but now he's back. He also kept glancing at the redhead that was sat next to Nathan squeezing his hand encouragingly. His heart broke for Haley as she leaned over and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

"So are you two...um….together?" he asked cautiously, genuinely scared of the answer.

"Yeah, we love each other don't we baby" Rachel replied sweetly.

"Yeah we do"

Lucas felt physically sick. He had had many dreams where Nathan would return home and reunite with everyone. He and Haley would be happy together and everyone would live happily ever after. Only now he had returned, but not to Haley. As if it were fate a very upset looking Haley and Brooke walked into the café.

Lucas looked at them like a deer in headlights unsure of what to do.

"Hales" he croaked out but she fled the café with Brooke following her.

Nathan and Rachel sat looking extremely confused.

"Look I'm sorry, I know this isn't the best time to leave but I really need to check on Ha- my friend, just leave your number with my mum and I'll call to meet up with you." Lucas rushed out before sprinting out the café.

* * *

**I hope you liked it. I am still a bit unsure of this story in terms of you guys not liking it so please please send us a review to let me know what your feelings towards it are! X**


	4. Chapter 4

**Happy New Year Everyone. I hope you all had a great one! Here's the next chapter, thank you all for your continued support on this story, keep it up! I smile everytime I read my reviews so I want lots more to keep smiling! Enjoy!**

* * *

Nathan and Rachel decided to take a walk once Lucas had run out of the café. If he was honest he slightly recognised the girl that ran. He didn't see her properly, just her hair, but nothing really sparked at his memory. As they continued walking they came across what seemed to be a basketball court. Right next to it was the river and he had to admit the view was extremely special. He surveyed the court, trying to find something familiar. His eyes kept being drawn to the bench and table that were situated just off of the court. The next he knew he was slowly walking towards it.

"Hey Nate!" Nathan stopped and turned to look at Rachel.

"I need to make a phone call; will you be okay on your own?"

"Yeah I'll be fine" Nathan smiled slightly as he watched his girlfriend walk to a faraway tree and lean against it. Her back was to him as she chatted away.

He continued his walk towards the bench. Once he reached it her sat down and closed his eyes. All of a sudden a memory washed over him.

_"Natey?" a young Nathan turned to see a girl next to him with tears streaming down her face. _

_"Hales what's wrong?" he said, his voice laced with concern._

_"They're arguing again, about auntie steph, they just keep shouting"_

_Nathan immediately pulled the young girl into his arms._

_"Come on Hales don't cry"_

_"I'm sorry, he just scared me, daddy never gets so angry, what if he gets mad at me" Haley continued to sob as Nathan walked the two from the centre of the river court to the small bench. Nathan sat down and Haley crawled up beside him, burying her face into the crook of his neck. Nathan just squeezed her tighter as her tears trickled down his neck. _

_"I promise everything will be okay, I'll always protect you Hales?"_

_Haley finally looked at him and smiled slightly through her tears. _

_"Always?"_

_"And forever"_

_They two young kids stayed in their embrace until deb came to take them home._

Nathan gasped at the memory. It was the first one he had had since the accident. He suddenly felt a warm feeling in his stomach as he thought of this Haley girl. It was obvious he was close to her but he could have easily fallen out of friendship with her over the years. _I'll have to talk to Lucas about that one._ He thought to himself.

* * *

"Haley! Brooke wait!"

"What's going on lucas, why is he back?" Brooke asked confused.

"Here sit down and I'll explain" the three sat on a bench nearby and Lucas proceeded to tell Nathans story.

"So he doesn't remember me?"

"I'm sorry Hales, he doesn't remember anyone."

"We were supposed to be together forever. We were meant to be a family. Oh god, what will I tell Jamie?"

"We know, honey"

"Look I just need some time, I'm going to go home, and I'll talk to you guys later." Haley walked away leaving Brooke and

Lucas to comfort each other.

"She's going to be okay right?" Brooke asked softly.

"Of course she will, she was Jamie now" Luke replied trying to sound optimistic.

"Yeah, that's what I'm worried about."

* * *

**Did you like it? Thoughts on who Jamie is? Let me know :) Ela x**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hiya, here is chapter number 5! It's longer than I normally write so consider yourselves lucky ;) thanks for the reviews etc, hope you enjoy this chapter: Hint Naley have a conversation...for the first time...alone...**

* * *

Later that night Nathan and Rachel were sitting in the hotel room. Rachel was finishing unpacking while Nathan flicked aimlessly through the TV channels.

"So did you happen to remember anything today?" Rachel asked as she folded one of Nathans t-shirts.

"Huh?"

"Is there anything here helping jog your memory? That was the point of coming home remember" Rachel joked with him but Nathan didn't return the favour.

"No, nothing. Look I'm feeling a bit stuffy, I'm going out a walk." Nathan kissed her cheek before leaving.

"Okay, I love you!" all she heard in return was the closing of the door.

* * *

As he walked the dark streets Nathans mind continued to drift to his earlier memory. It was haunting him, the image of the young vulnerable girl that he just wanted to protect. He couldn't shake that feeling; all he wanted was to find out who she was. Soon he realised he had made his way to the river court, but he wasn't the only one there. Standing on the embankment looking out onto the river was a girl. Well a woman he should say. Her hair was flowing in soft curls down her back and was slowly moving due to the gentle wind. Her arms were wrapped around herself and as she turned slightly to the side the light of the moon framed her face perfectly. She was beautiful. When he looked closely he saw a familiarity. Soon he realised it was the girl from the airport. He found himself approaching her and as she turned around he saw her gasp and step back slightly.

'Hey'

'Hi 'she whispered.

'You're the girl from the airport' he said more of s statement than a question.

'Um yeah, sorry about that' Haley looked at the ground nervously, unsure of how to act around him.

'Don't be…..so did you know me? Before the war?'

'Yeah'

'Oh, well what's your name?'

'Haley, Haley James' Nathan felt his heart flutter at hearing the name of her.

'Haley? Well I'm Nathan Scott' Haley giggled slightly and smiled at him.

'Yeah I know...Oh sorry' Haley apologised as her phone began to ring.

'Hey Luke…..yeah I'm fine….at the river court….Em he's here…...it's fine…..I know….okay see you later….bye.'

'Sorry that was my friend Lucas'

'Lucas? As in my brother?'

'Yeah, we're good friends'

'Oh…so how well did we know each other?'

Haley panicked. She didn't know how to approach this question, should she admit that they were hopelessly in love and risk rejection? Instead she told a story.

'You know when I was a little my parents fought all the time. Since I was so young I never really understood it. I thought mommy's and daddy's were always meant to be together forever and live a perfect little fairy-tale life. Anyway, I met this boy who knew what it was like. We were so young but we bonded and became best friends. He was always my knight in shining armour. One day when I was a bit older I heard my parents have a massive fight, and they were fighting about me. I got so upset and the tears blinded my vision and I fell down my stairs and was knocked unconscious. When I woke in the hospital the first thing I saw was him, holding my hand so tight like he would never let me go. When he saw I was awake I had never seen him so happy. The doctors told me I only had a concussion and could go home then, they also said he had never left my side since I was there and refused to do anything until he knew I was okay. We were only 10 but we loved each other so much. Afterwards he told me from now on he would do anything to keep me safe. He had promised me that before and felt like he had let me down. He pulled out a bracelet from his pocket and put it on my wrist and said as long as I wore this it meant he was watching over me and wishing me luck and keeping me safe.' Haley rolled up her sleeve showing the bracelet. 'I haven't taken it off since, it's my good luck charm and now I think you need it.'

'What? Haley?' Nathan was still completely mesmerised by her story and could clearly see the love she had for this boy radiate from her. And strangely it made him feel slightly jealous.

'Maybe it will help you find your way back to the person you are meant to be.'

'But don't you need it?'

'I think my luck is starting to come back to me, and right now you need it more than me.'

Haley took off the bracelet and handed it to Nathan.

'Thank you Haley' Nathan said sincerely as he placed the bracelet on his wrist.' So what happened with you and the boy?'

Haley's attitude changed and she looked to the floor again.

'I've got to go now'

'Haley I'm sorry!' Nathan shouted after her not wanting her to leave.

'It's ok. I'll see you around Nathan,'

'Wait!'

Haley stopped and turned around at the vulnerability in his voice.

'Did you know me? Before..You never answered my question.'

Haley softly smiled at him and turned around. While walking away she slowly muttered under her breath-'I thought I did'

Nathan just watched, No longer knowing what to do. After a few minutes he looked down at his wrist and the bracelet that lay upon it. He smiled at the thought of the mysterious beauty Haley James.

* * *

**What did you think? Please let me know :) xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for all the reviews**! **Okay this is uber short but I need your help, which I will talk about at the bottom. **

Haley strummed the strings on her guitar and closed her eyes.

_Breathe in, hold it, hold it_

_Go on begin to let go,_

_Cause there's no reason_

_I'm turning myself into somebody else,_

_Calm down, calm down, calm down,_

_I'm holding a heart_

**_"Hey hales"._**

**_"Hi Nate, what's up?"_**

**_"Well I know we have tutoring tonight but I have a request"._**

**_"Okay?"_**

**_"Well, its Friday..."_**

**_"Yeah..."_**

**_"And we're, you know good friends..."_**

**_"Yeah..."_**

**_"So I was wondering..."_**

**_"Yeah..."_**

**_"We could do something, like dinner..."_**

**_"Wasn't that the plan anyway, meet at Karen's?"_**

**_"I mean like a fancy dinner..."_**

**_"Like a date?"_**

**_"Well eh yeah if that's you know that's okay?"_**

**_Haley looked "as though she was pondering for a minute. "Pick me up at 6"- Haley jumped up and kissed Nathan on the cheek. See you tonight!"_**

**_"Uh yeah..." Nathan replied as she skipped away, unable to contain the massive smile that occupied his now flushed face._**

_Here in my hand_

_Hey, hey, hey_

_My own work of art here where I stand_

_Hey, hey, hey_

_I'm holding a heart here in my hand  
hey, hey, hey  
my own work of art here where I stand  
hey, hey, hey _

**_"Wow you look beautiful Hales"_**

**_"Shut up" she blushed._**

**_"I'm just saying the truth, it's not my fault you don't know how to take a compliment."_**

**_"Are you being mean to me on our date?"_**

**_"No of course not"_**

**_"Okay, so where are we going anyway?"_**

**_"That's a surprise"_**

**_"I hate surprises! Please tell me?"_**

**_"Sorry no can do, I want tonight to be perfect"_**

**_"Why?"_**

**_"Because you're perfect." He reached and grabbed her hand softly, holding it securely in his while intertwining their fingers._**

_give in, it's so hard to start-_

"Haley! You Home?!" Brooke's voice sounded throughout the house. Haley sighed heavily and put down her guitar. "In my room!" she shouted back. No more than five seconds later Brooke was standing in the doorway, arms crossed looking at her curiously.

"I heard music, Haley James type music."

Haley smiled softly, "Yeah...I um played again today."

Brookes face widened in surprise. "Really? Oh my god that's great! You're getting your music. I always told you it was linked to Nathan and now he's back... Ohmygod I just totally interrupted I'm sorry I'll leave sorry!" Brooke turned to leave but Haley stopped her, still giggling slightly from the girls rambling skills._ She's getting worse than me._

"Stay Brooke, please. I was just about to finish anyway, Jamie's coming home tomorrow and I want to get things in for him, what brought you by?"

"Well... as you know Nate and Luke have been trying to be 'brotherly again' and they're going to tric tonight. I wanted to invite you. It'll be our last night of freedom" she winked at Haley.

"Fine, let's go, I need to buy an outfit now"

"Whoo! Go tutor girl!"

**Right, Jamie is coming home in the next chapter and I was planning it out in my head and obvs I know who I want him to be but I also want your opinion. Who do you see Jamie as? It can be anyone you like, review or pm with ideas and a little backstory if you think its needed. The most of the same will be used and I will update ASAP! get thinking everyone and get in touch!**


End file.
